When All Else Fails, Seduce!
by RyanRendan
Summary: Sakura wants to get Kakashi back for messing with her during a practice match. When everything she tries fails she..... well you'll find out. Crack Twoshot KakaSaku lemon chapter 2
1. When All Else Fails,

This is my third story and as some of you may know... I'm getting surgery! In about 6 1/2 hours so while I still have my sanity I thought I'd just lose it here instead of on the meds so... yeah kinda actiony and stupid... you have been warned. RnR

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sakura or Kakashi... Duh**

--

_Flashback_

Swoosh!

He barely avoided the kunai to the face. He reached inside his weapons pouch and pulled out several shuriken while jumping behind his pink haired opponent. The lethal stars flew from his hand as they embedded themselves deep into... a log of wood?

Sakura was getting excited. This was the first time she was able to fool her ex-sensei with a replacement. If she kept this up she might just be able to win this time!

_'She might actually win this time.'_ thought Kakashi. _'Looks like I'll have to step my game up.'_ He pulled up his leaf headband exposing his hidden eye and simultaneously revealing his sharingan.

"Come out, come out where ever you are." He said as he searched for her among the trees.

Spying the familiar red sleeveless shirt, he sent out a volley of kunai towards it. The sounds of the kunai contacting wood slightly irritated him. He jumped to the tree to see that the shirt was still there. _'If the shirt is still here then that means...'_ His thoughts were interrupted by several shuriken as he effortlessly avoided them without looking back and sent his own toward the attacker.

"Hey, Sakura." Kakashi yelled. "Do you still think it was a good idea to leave the shirt there to trick me?"

"..."

"Yeah, I thought so. Maybe you should put it back on now... Or did you take it off for another reason?" Kakashi smirked as he heard a loud thump as someone fell out of their current hiding spot.

"What did you say?" Sakura shouted as she stormed straight to Kakashi, a blush apparent on her face.

"I just said you should put your shirt back on, but I don't mind if you don't want to." He said taking pride in the ability to still make a girl in her twenties blush with a slightly perverted comment.

"Y-You hentai!"

"Hey, at least I'm not in my underwear." He pointed out as he looked her over, a slight perverted blush came to his face, but was still noticed by Sakura.

"Oh yeah, well we'll see about that!" Sakura shouted as she dove straight at Kakashi.

"Hey, slow down! What are you doing!?"

"I'm justing evening the playing field." she said as his mask and shirt were ripped off. "Hahaha! What do you have to say now!"

"I feel so... so violated." he sniffled out. Sakura sweat dropped at his antics.

"But." Kakashi said as he stood up towering over her. "You took off my shirt AND my mask. So it looks like some more evening out has to take place." He said as he leaned forward.

_'What does he mean by more evening out_?_'_ Sakura thought to herself. _'My shirt is already off and that means he would have to take off my... Is he going to try and take off my bra? I have to stop hi-'_ but she was cut short as Kakashi's hands shot out and tugged off Sakura's headband.

"Now were even." he said with a smirk as he turned around and walked towards his house leaving a stunned Sakura and a large mess across training field 7.

_End Flashback_

"Alright Kakashi! Today I'm getting revenge for the last practice match!" Sakura shouted as she and Kakashi were again standing at their old training grounds.

"You mean the mess I left you with?"

"No, not the mess! I mean yes the mess but also what you did."

"What did I do again?" he said while reading his favorite orange novel.

"Don't play dumb! And put that book away in front of a lady!" Kakashi looked up at her, then turned his head and looked left then right.

"I don't see anybody." he said as he returned to reading his book.

Sakura was boiling over with rage as she looked upon him. 'How dare he say that! He is so going to pay!' as Sakura was about to pull out a kunai and charge him she thought a second about what would happen and winced as she saw herself easily dodged and kicked into a tree. 'There has to be a way to beat him... but how?' She looked at Kakashi as a slight perverted blush spread across his face.

"Oh Naomi, you tease." (a/n the name of a girl in the book... not real)

"That's it!" Sakura shouted.

"What's it?"

"Uh, um... I uh, forgot something at my house! Y-Yeah that's it! I have to go!" She said before dashing towards her apartment.

"Okay. See ya Crazy."

--

So thats it for the first chappie... Now on towards the lemon! RnR


	2. Seduce!

Alright guys... here's the second chapter and the lemon's in here somewhere. I'm sure you'll be able to find it but if not, I'll mark it for ya. Remember to RnR ...BTW this is like my longest ever! So there's a "special" lemon for you but no peeking! Read the story.

--

**Lemon Start-**

... (a/n I'm just kidding)

**Story-**

"Hahaha! Kakashi will never be able to resist me now!" Sakura said to herself as she stared at her reflection in her mirror. She was wearing a matching black bra and panties set under a translucent white nightgown that stopped just before the knee. The nightgown showed off plenty of the new cleavage she grew over the course of the years. "I just need to figure out how to get him over here."

"Maybe I'll go see Sakura and make sure she hasn't gone completely crazy." Kakashi said to no one in particular as he left his house, walking in the direction to Sakura's home. (a/n coincidence?... I think not)

"I could summon a slug to go get him but then he would be suspicious." Sakura said as she crumbled up another piece of paper and threw it behind her on the already littered floor. "I got it I'll just-" but she was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. "Who could that be?" she asked as she walked over to the door and peered through the peep hole. "What is he doing here? I haven't even called for him... This is the perfect time to throw my plan in action!" She told herself before throwing the door open.

Kakashi was shocked to see his former student in barely anything as he tried to keep his eyes... well eye to himself.

"What brings you here Kaka-kun?" Sakura said as she took notice of him looking everywhere except her and the obvious flinch at the new nick-name.

_'What is Sakura trying to do, give me a heart attack?'_ Kakashi questioned himself _'If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was trying to seduce me... Is she trying to seduce me?'_ "Yo Sakura." Kakashi said as he was fighting a losing battle against if he should or shouldn't let his eyes roam around all of her shapely curves that were in all the right places. "Shouldn't you have more on yourself" he said as he allowed his eyes to dip down, getting an eye-full.

"It doesn't look like you mind if I don't have any clothes on at all." Sakura said with a giggle, enjoying the fact he was checking her out... and practically drooling too. "Would you like to come in and... ''chat'' for a while?" she asked coolly.

Kakashi nodded his head as he was lead inside and took a seat on her couch. Snapping out of his cleavage induced coma he looked around taking in his surroundings._ 'Scantily clad Sakura, black leather couch, white wall paint, baby blue carpet, and ... hundreds of paper balls everywhere?'_ "Oi, Sakura. What's with all the paper balls everywhere?"

"Uh, don't worry about it. Wait, hey don't read that!" she shouted as Kakashi picked up one of the balls and opened it.

"Idea 274- Trap Kakashi in a well and force him to rub lotion upon himself..." Kakashi read out loud from the piece of paper. He looked at Sakura and sweat dropped. "Uh, I think I should be going somewhere." He said as he hastily got up and moved for the door.

"Wait, I can explain!" Sakura said as she collided with him and they fell to the ground, Sakura straddling Kakashi. "It's all a misunderstanding!" she said, trying to get up and grinding her hips against his in the process. Kakashi grunted out something she couldn't understand as she was desperately trying to get up from this embarrassing position, only to feel a small jolt in her stomach. She repeated her action from before and a moan escaped her lips as a blush came over her face._ 'This feels nice.'_

While Sakura was busy enjoying herself, Kakashi was trying to think of something, anything, to keep him from getting a boner. _'Uh, Chiyo-baa naked! Gai naked! Tsunade's old form naked!! Nothing's working!'_ and "unfortunately" for him he could feel the amount of space in his pants shrink.

While Sakura continued on, she felt a bump steadily getting larger in Kakashi's pants. That's when she remembered her plan. _'Yeah! My plans working... but I never thought I'd get this far.'_ She stopped and looked Kakashi in the eye. _'Time to improvise.' _"Are you enjoying yourself?" Sakura asked with a smirk.

"A minute ago it looked like you were enjoying yourself **a lot** more than me." Kakashi deadpanned.

Sakura resisted the impulse to attack and instead rocked her hips against his, noticing the grunt he let out.

"How about now?" she asked as her hips rocked against his again.

Kakashi couldn't handle much more of this torture, he was beginning to lose his mind. _'I think I should finish up here.'_ Sakura thought to herself as she slid off his lap.

**Lemon Start-**

She unzipped his pants and slid them off along with his boxers, releasing his erection as it stood stiff at attention. "Oh Kakashi, did I do that to you?" she said as her small slender fingers wrapped themselves around his manhood. Kakashi let out a low moan as she started to pump up and down at an agonizing slow pace. Sakura lowered her head down and gave him a small lick causing him to gasp. He moaned out her name as she took him in her mouth and gave a suck.

"Sa-Sakura!"

She payed him no mind as she bobbed her head up and down his shaft, wrapping her tongue around him and speeding up. She gave him another suck as her tongue trailed up and down his shaft.

"Sakura, I'm getting close."

This just motivated her to take Kakashi fully in her mouth as she was going faster than he thought would be possible.

Kakashi was in ecstasy as the pink haired medic continued bobbing until he couldn't take anymore and was on the verge of the most earth shattering mind blowing orgasm of his life!

**Lemon End**

"Sakura! I'm going to- to!" and before he could find sweet release, Sakura... stopped. She simply just stopped, picked him up and threw him out on the street.

"I told you I'd get you back!" Sakura shouted at him as he crashed onto her front lawn, pants still down and his erection painfully close to release. "Maybe next week I'll let you get me back." she said as she winked before closing the door.

The only thing Kakashi could think of was to never let himself be seduced by anyone ever again as he tried to use all the stealth he could use to run for his house with his pants still on the floor of Sakura's living room.

--

And thats it! Some of you may be disappointed that I didn't have my usual lemon length but... I thought it was hilarious! XD Like I said earlier, I was going to lose my sanity on this... sorry if that wasn't a decent lemon but... I have no idea how you do a good one of... 'those'... (don't really want to know either). Thx for reading and remember to RnR... Later!


End file.
